


Side Story: Coastlands ~ Love Unrequited

by CianTheMighty



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Olberic threw the duel, and Primrose is beside herself. Alfyn, for once, is blessedly silent.
Kudos: 10





	Side Story: Coastlands ~ Love Unrequited

It was after the duel in Rippletide that Alfyn was holed up at the inn with Olberic and Primrose. There would be no interludes for any of them that night - romantic or otherwise - as Olberic was in bad shape. He had thrown the duel on purpose, allowing some stranger called Tony to pummel him into unconsciousness just to impress the woman of his dreams.

Alfyn had seen Primrose angry before; her anger had a cool, murderous edge to it. He had never seen her so incensed; Primrose never got so angry that she actually lost control of her emotions like this. Olberic just sat there with a satisfied smile, grinning like a fool through the blood and the bruises no matter how she berated him for it. Alfyn frowned to himself as he unraveled another bandage. Come to think of it... that was probably why Primrose was so angry with him. Olberic was totally without remorse for what he had done today.

"How could you possibly think that was a good idea," Primrose was saying. "You imbecile. You complete and utter fool. Do you have any idea how worried you made us? You could have been permanently damaged for all you knew! How lucky you are that we travel with both a cleric and an apothecary. I should tell them to just... let your wounds heal naturally just to teach you a lesson about such foolishness!"

"It worked out well in the end," Olberic replied, placating her gently. "Ophilia assured me that no permanent damage was sustained... though she was just as unimpressed with me as you are now. It was only the tongue-lashing promised by that look in your eye that saved me a tongue-lashing from Ophilia, too. Not to mention that glare I got from Tressa! Cyrus and Therion certainly made themselves scarce after today. I don't think I've ever seen the thief so nervous."

"You ain't doin' yourself any favors by sounding so proud," Alfyn said quietly, as neutral as he could manage.

"Do you really think so?" Olberic wondered, grinning broadly. Alfyn tried very hard not to look at Primrose, who threw up her hands in indignation and stormed out of the room in a fury. Alfyn spotted H'aanit in the hallway; she practically scurried out of the way when she saw Primrose's face.

Alfyn kept his head down; he could sort of see both sides to the argument, not that he would ever admit that out loud. Primrose was too angry and Olberic was too happy for Alfyn to want to undercut either of them. He just patched the man up quietly and rode out their row in silence. He wasn't scared; they all liked each other too much to let this get between them. A silly smile graced his face for a spell, but he quashed it when he saw that Olberic was looking at him queerly. He reckoned they would be all right.


End file.
